A Soul to Feast Upon
by bleedingRose11
Summary: "SHUT UP! DON'T LEAVE ANYTHING! TURN EVERYTHING HERE TO ASH!" Then he yanked my head to his face and stared directly into my eyes, as if he's trying to force the contract upon me and screamed "IT'S AN ORDER!" - oneshot R&R plz!


**A Soul to Feast Upon**

Summary: "SHUT UP! DON'T LEAVE ANYTHING! TURN EVERYTHING HERE TO ASH!" Then he yanked my head to his face and stared directly into my eyes, as if he's trying to force the contract upon me and screamed "IT'S AN ORDER!"

A/N: Sebastian's Point of View of Ciel's confrontation with Baron Kelvin on the missing children incident. I used the dialogues from the manga, but between them, is Sebastian's train of thought that I wrote.

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso.

As if your soul isn't tainted black enough, you non-hesitantly pulled the trigger at the disgusting creature before you. Such mercilessness at an early age, I wonder what you'll become when you grow up? That is... if you haven't fulfilled your revenge, because till then your soul will be mine, although I wouldn't mind devouring your soul right here, right now. My famished body aches for your wrath driven soul. Wrath, is one of the most enticing ingredient added to a soul, its invigorating and euphoric. You my lord, is full of it.

Look at you, hardly controlling your breath. It burns doesn't it? You want to rip that man apart and feed his carcass to the dogs don't you? I can sense it, your demonic wrath is trying to unleash itself. It took me every fiber of my being to remain calm. And that red headed fool, could only cry to the thing so... dear to him, will soon be taken away from him. He screamed, "FATHER!"

Well, my deepest apologies, Joker but I have my own business to attend to. Its already useless for you to try and unsheathe your cunning knife and lunge them towards my young master, who betrayed you. I simply have to... stop you. That's right, you don't need that murdering hand anymore, "Please do not disturb my master."

I have no choice but to amputate your right hand. Without your upgraded limbs, you're just a rat struggling to live, but I'm afraid, fate picked someone else, and that does not include your so called father. Now look at him wailing. "It hurts Earl! It's so painful!" That disgraceful creature, dares to even touch my Master? And he continues, "Please I beg you, if you're going to kill me, do it just like you did to everyone else that day." Well, well, this is a rather perfect example of an imbecile human who dreams way too high, he doesn't even know his place, who does he think he is? Of course, my master is aware of this, and he cooly replies to you, "The same as them?" You mercilessly slammed your foot onto his ugly head and say, "Kneel down like a worm then, and beg the demon to do it" My, my, your arrogance and cruelty can certainly tempt any demon, especially a famished one. I couldn't help but smile at this scene before me. You are becoming more like a demon yourself. Sometimes, you give such distasteful orders. Telling me to kill that creature? My, even he does not deserve to die in my hands, but if you summon that order, I won't have any choice won't I? But it's all for the prize in the end. Hm? That joker fool is still alive?

"Please don't kill him, despite what he is, he saved us! We were abandoned by our parents and country! He saved us from the fear of starvation!

Humans are of course, full of pointless excuses, using anecdotes to make us pity you? Yet you continue, "Many brothers and sisters of ours are still at the workhouse, and if he dies we can't live on."

"So you kidnapped those children? You have obeyed this man in order to survive, by sacrificing others?"

No excuses vindicate you from guilt.

"Ah... Yeah"

Guilty.

" For kids like us, England was a living hell. We didn't have money to buy food or power to protect our friends, we had nothing. However father saved us from that pile of rubbish, he gave us hands and legs allowing us to protect what is most precious. That's why we decided to live, even though it meant living in another kind of hell. I knew from the start it was wrong but-"

"You are not wrong."

"Huh?"

"You fought to protect your world. Isn't that good enough? After all, justice in this world is just a bunch of principles made by those with power to suit themselves. No one really thinks of others, you will lose everything if you can't keep up, Only two kinds of people exist in this world. Those who steal and those who are stolen from so then, today I just stole your future, that's all."

A very rational argument indeed, coming from one who had everything taken away. You have lived a life others would envy. You were untainted, innocent and pure. You had childish dreams that seemed possible. Yet all of that was stripped off from you, and you were left questioning the right and wrong, and I came into yourlife to help you execute your ideals and justice - by seeking the help of a demon, to help you find your justice...

"Hahahaha exactly! However, you will also have some important things stolen from you tonight

My fellow circus members are paying a visit to your manor tonight!"

Well your argument is certainly proven my Lord. Like two packs of wolves, the only way to survive is to steal from other packs; therefore they ended up living by stealing and taking. Humans are no different. But really, it's rather amusing to see your composure waver. You thought you were the only one who could steal so easily didn't you? But the world isn't unfair as it is. The world can be fair, only when it serves to equalize misery. That's why we exist. Demons are the agents of fairness, the saviors of individual justice, even if it's deemed wrong by society. God isn't fair; he doesn't let everyone fulfill their desires. For good to prevail, evil must be taken down.

"Do you know why we have never been caught while kidnapping all those children? It's because every witness has been killed. We circus members are professionals. We eliminate anyone who crosses our path while on a mission, no matter who or what. I wonder how many people will be killed while they search for the manor for you earl?"

Pulling your last trick up your sleeve so you wouldn't die in vain...how pathetic. The things humans do to maintain pride.

Well, it looks like my master has regained his stature, by the unnoticeable smirk that curved his lips.

"Killed huh?"

"Yeah, even your servants won't be spared."

"My servants?"

I couldn't hold back a laugh at the hilarity of all this. How will you react, if you know you don't stand a chance? You live like someone who was born in a lowly caste, dreams to climb higher, yet fate doesn't allow. Your confidence is easily wavered, you said, "what's so darn funny?"

My master struck his cane proudly to the ground and says, "Just who do you think you are dealing with? They are servants of Phantomhive!" They are the private army me and Sebastian picked for employment. To protect the Phantomhive family's secrets and pride"

That's right, as incompetent as they are, they are skilled assassins. The clumsy maid who couldn't even wash dishes without breaking a few porcelains, is actually a high trained sniper, who would never let a rat lose her sight. That gardener, who couldn't grow a single flower in the garden, is a victim of human experimentation, who acquired super human strength and durability. Finally, that no good of a cook, is a war veteran, experts in gun mechanism and explosives - three monsters guarding the Phantomhive manor. My master says, "Those, are the Phantomhive family servants."

A bewildered joker asked, "A private army?"

"The Phantomhive house is a phantom that exists solely for the purpose of eradicating the queen's distresses. If you step into that den, you can never return into the light."

That may be young master, but they are employed under you for another very important reason. They are guardians of young master's soul, to make sure no one claims his life before me.

"Those guys are pro's. Don't think you can easily-

"Don't forget that these are capable people selected by me," I said. Please be aware of your place. Your pride is almost too pitiful." Your eyes squinted in desperation, taking off your victorious mask. Is reality beginning to hit you? I'm quite impressed by your optimism. Hope is a false sense of security. But it is one that makes a soul delightful. I wouldn't mind devouring yours just to fill me up.

"Sheez...I wonder what we should have done. Like the nursery rhyme we were capable of playing only one song. But if, if we had been born in another country… ourselves… our bodies, wouldn't have been like this…like this." Well, what happened to your pride? You've finally fallen down and now you're regretting your existence?

"Don't cry so shamefully, crying won't change a thing. The world is not kind to anyone

"Smile…"

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive and that alone-"

Suddenly I heard the footsteps of an unwelcomed guest. Now who's this fellow? It turned out to be the doctor.

"Huh? You're… black and smile. Ah I see..." He seems to realize our true identity... "So what joker said was true. But even worse than cops that can't be bought; we have the rumored queen's lapdog."

The supposedly crippled doctor stood on his two legs, firmly. The Joker's reaction was quite amusing. Now things were getting interesting, the Joker said, "Doctor, your legs, you're walking"

"My legs? Ah there's actually nothing wrong with me. Kids like you wouldn't get all jumpy if I just sat down – BARON KELVIN!"

This man... Didn't even glance at the culpable...

"This is bad…how awful and I had finally met a patron who could understand my ideals."

A rejected scientist I see, so I asked, "Ideals?"

"Yes for a very long time I was searching for the perfect artificial limb and wanted to continue its development. After all of my research, I was able to make the finest materials possible! It was lighter and sturdier than wood, and more beautiful than the mineral characteristics of ceramics I had made that no one had ever made before. However, gathering the materials was a difficult task."

It would be boring if I disclose the truth to the master. Let me see if I can taunt him a little. I already know where these porcelains came from, but I'll let the master figure it out for himself. I can already picture his horror, but no matter. I said to the doctor, "Indeed, your handmade artificial limbs have an enchanting feel to them. Like Chinese-made bone porcelain tableware."

In fact, I had known the clandestine process of this porcelain development since I had laid my hands on that beast tamer. I could still trace the lingering sighs of the restless souls of the limbs - souls that died in vain, brutally used as experiments. To have it worn on such beautiful body is abit unfair I must say. But then again, no one there really knows what its made from. Even though I knew, it wouldn't be fun for the master to find out just like that. After all, a child needs to play his games right? The doctor looked pleasantly surprised and said to me, "Ah black, you understand this beauty?"

As a demon that eats souls, how could I not? He added on, "Can you not put it in the same league as bone porcelain made from mixed cow bones?"

"That's right; you said it was made from special materials?" Now then young master, I assume the pieces have started to fit...

"Yes, yes, I can't get them anywhere else but here," said the doctor proudly presenting his 'special materials', which were still breathing and very much alive in the cage full of children. I glanced at the young master; his dreadful expression puts a smile on my face. That kind of dread is what makes a soul also feisty. I could hear my Master mutter an almost inaudible whisper, "no… way".

Then that insane doctor started to explain his 'ideals', "This way we don't have to put any effort into throwing them away somewhere. Don't you think it's the best recycling ever?"

"No way…urgh gah, what did you see us as?" cried the Joker.

The young master is right. No one really thinks about others. The fact that he is walking with limbs obtained by murder, makes the patron of the doctor's ideals pretty self-centered. Now you realize you're only experimental lab rats to satisfy his need to have 'beautiful people' by his side. You are but trophies to be displayed for the public's eyes. But no... The journey to perfection is never satisfying. Sacrifices will be executed; after all, beauty must suffer. The doctor said, "See, I only get rejected like that. As long as they don't know the truth, everyone is always praising me about how wonderful they are." His expression darkened, then he said, "But the baron was different. Searching for beauty was his highest motivation. He sponsored me with an abundance of materials and money, the best thinkable patron."

He paused, his lips curved into an eager smile and continued, "Don't you think it's normal to need the best materials in order to get the best products? As far as society's idiots are concerned, there's no such thing as success without sacrifice." He opens the cage full of depraved children and took out one of them. Then he lifted her and laid her on the sacrificial altar and said, "A cow's bones are fine, but a human's aren't?" He asked the question as if he's asking why the sky is blue. He laughed manically and said, "Who decided on that?" The doctor drove the knife into the girl's chest. Blood squirted out in every direction and dyed the table in a pool of scarlet.

Ah yes, this is the beauty of justice. Justice isn't one guidebook on righteousness, justice is an individual's sense of what's right. Any individual scorned by society, will only be the wrong ones, even if they fight. All you have to do is convince others of your view on justice. That's another reason why we exist. Suddenly my master clutched his head and screamed. It all makes sense now doesn't it bocchan? Do you want it to stop? Do you want him dead? You hate them all for treating your past as a joke right? You want them to be sorry they ever spat on your past? Master reaches out his hand in desperation, as if trying to grab onto something.

I held his shaking fingers and said, "Young master, is there something you are afraid of?" That's it, come closer; rely on me, for I am your sword and knight. Move your chess piece my lord. Come to me, and I'll let you use your damned eye. Come to me and regain your courage. Come to me, I will do as you say. You're outside of the cage right now, my lord. Come…call my name… My master clung on desperately into my arm and stuttered, "Seb- Seb Sebastian..." Then he opened both of his eyes and shouted, "KILL THESE GUYS!"

Yes my lord. Of course, this is the easy part. I simply threw a knife at the doctor's chest, smearing his white coat with his own sinful blood. He collapsed so easily. Ah.. Yes I have to deal with that filthy creature. I went over to him and stared at the thing writhing beneath me. So helpless, but your agony will end soon. I placed my foot on his head and crushed it like an insect. "It's done," I said to my master.

"Burn it," he stated bluntly. This is rather surprising. I asked him, "Burn it? This place?"

"That's right," He replied with a condescending voice.

I reminded him of our mission, "However young master, if I recall correctly from her majesty the queen's letter, wasn't this time's mission to find the criminals and rescue the children? The criminals are now-"

"SHUT UP!

DON'T LEAVE ANYTHING! TURN EVERYTHING HERE TO ASH!" Then he yanked my head to his face and stared directly into my eyes, as if he's trying to force the contract upon me and screamed "IT'S AN ORDER!"

Don't waste your breath Master. Just rest your head upon my shoulder, and I'll do the rest. Honestly, I didn't think my dinner would be any better, but you proved me wrong. It was the first time I ever saw my master give an outburst. The rage is certainly mouth watering. I knew my master is different than my previous ones. His actions are cruel. His view on justice is twisted, yet, his intents are pure. However tonight, its as if that purity is eaten by his monstrous rage. I had genuinely thought you pity those children. Now I'm beginning to think you want them to die, because their existence mirrored yours. How cowardly, breaking the mirror upon your own ugliness. But no matter, in the end, I win. Then, Ciel, one day you'll realize you've made the biggest mistake of your life, by summoning me.

I took off my glove and approached the burning candle. I extended my hands towards the flames and made it burn wilder it's supposed to. The flames scorched through the entire manor, eating everything in its path. I looked around and saw the red head staring at me. I looked back at him and smiled curtly, before the flames ate him alive too. I had not told the entire truth when I took the order to kill the doctor and the Baron. The Joker was simply not worthy to die in my hands. Even I had a pride to maintain as a demon. The only one worthy of my killing is the young Master. I wonder, if one day his darker side will get the best of him? Till then, dinner is served.

"Yes my lord"

Through the scorching fire, two cold blooded beings make their way out of the manor.

Whew, sometimes, getting into Sebastian's demonic character can be scary, because you have to put yourself in his shoes. So as I was writing this, sometimes I surprised myself, that I could think about such twisted things, anyone ever felt that way while writing with his point of view? Review plz! This was somewhat experimental too.


End file.
